Discerning
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang Erudite, dan dia memutuskan untuk pindah lalu masuk ke Dauntless. Tapi, apakah keputusan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke Dauntless adalah keputusan yang tepat? / "Aku Kai, welcome to Dauntless, Kyungsoo." / KaiSoo fanfiction. AU. / Happy KaiSoo Day!


**Discerning **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T+ (_for some bad language_)

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

Kyungsoo adalah seorang Erudite, dan dia memutuskan untuk pindah lalu masuk ke Dauntless. Tapi, apakah keputusan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke Dauntless adalah keputusan yang tepat? / "Aku Kai, _welcome to_ Dauntless, Kyungsoo." / KaiSoo _fanfiction_. AU. / Happy KaiSoo Day!

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read if if you do not like it. Inspired by **__**Divergent**__** and **__**a post on tumblr**__**. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Jadi, waktu aku sedang iseng membuka _tumblr_ sekaligus _backtrack_, aku menemukan sebuah _post_ di _tumblr_ yang langsung membuatku terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini. _So if any of you is curious, here is the link: __**kaisooism . tumblr page / 5 **__(remove the space). _

_It tagged as __**kaisoo au meme**_.

.

.

.

**Enjoy! **

.

.

.

**Discerning **

Kyungsoo berjalan kaki bersama kedua orang tuanya menuju _**The Hub**_. Hari ini adalah Upacara Pemilihan setelah Kyungsoo melewati tes kecakapannya. Kyungsoo melirik kedua orang tuanya dan Joonmyeon –kakaknya– yang juga ikut menemaninya dalam Upacara Pemilihan ini.

Kyungsoo menatap ketiga keluarganya dengan datar, ketiganya lahir di Erudite dan memutuskan untuk tetap di Erudite. Kyungsoo juga mengetahui fakta bahwa dari sekian generasi keluarganya, tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari Erudite. Dari awal Kyungsoo tahu dia sedikit berbeda, dan hasil tes kecakapannya menjelaskan semua itu, Kyungsoo tidak cocok berada di Erudite.

Tes kecakapannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo seharusnya berada di Faksi lain. Seorang wanita dari Dauntless yang kemarin memberikan tes kepada Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo cocok berada di Amity. Tapi Kyungsoo punya pilihan lain di dalam hatinya dan itulah yang akan dia pilih di Upacara Pemilihan ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki _**The Hub**_ bersama keluarganya, mereka menaiki _lift_ dan akhirnya tiba di ruangan tempat Upacara Pemilihan. Kyungsoo menatap ayah dan ibunya, ibunya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Sampai ketemu nanti di rumah." bisik Ibunya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil pada ibunya, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ayahnya maju dan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, "Ayah tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Kemudian pandangan Kyungsoo beralih ke Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo menyerahkan rubik yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memasukkan rubik itu ke kantung mantelnya kemudian dia bergerak memeluk Kyungsoo, "_Choose wisely_, Kyungsoo. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk menutupinya dengan cara mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon dan menatap keluarganya, "_Okay_, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti anak berumur 16 tahun lainnya. Anak-anak yang akan memilih faksi berbaris berdasarkan nama mereka dan dibedakan menurut jenis kelaminnya. Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang seorang anak dari Candor, sementara di sebelahnya ada anak dari Abnegation yang terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalannya Upacara Pemilihan dengan tenang, beberapa nama sudah dipanggil dan sejauh ini belum terjadi perpindahan faksi. Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak perempuan dari Candor yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke Erudite. Kyungsoo melirik kursi keluarga Candor dan dia bisa melihat sepasang suami istri paruh baya terlihat menatap anak itu dengan terluka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian dia melirik kursi tempat keluarganya berada, Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun pandangan mata Kyungsoo justru bertabrakkan dengan mata seseorang yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mengenali tempat pria itu duduk, itu kursi para Dauntless. Tapi pria itu tidak terlihat seperti orang tua dari para anak-anak yang akan memilih faksi. Pria itu memiliki kulit yang kecoklatan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang ditata berantakan. Kyungsoo mengerjap kemudian dia memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya melirik ke arah keluarganya. Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum kecil pada keluarganya sebelum kemudian dia berjalan ke atas panggung dan mengambil belati yang disediakan. Kyungsoo menempelkan belati ke telapak tangannya dan menggoreskan belati itu di sana, darah mulai keluar dari luka goresan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri kelima mangkuk yang berada di atas panggung. Matanya berhenti di mangkuk berisi air yang melambangkan Erudite, kemudian bergulir ke mangkuk berisi tanah yang melambangkan Amity.

Kyungsoo menatap telapak tangannya, darah dari luka goresannya mulai memenuhi telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan sebuah mangkuk, dia memiringkan telapak tangannya hingga darah bergerak mengalir turun dari tangannya dan menetes dengan bunyi desisan keras di atas bara api.

Ya, Do Kyungsoo baru saja memilih Dauntless sebagai faksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan bersama anak-anak Dauntless lainnya, di depan mereka ada beberapa Dauntless senior yang berjalan mendahului mereka. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara kereta dan Dauntless di depannya mulai berlari. Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk ikut berlari karena anak Abnegation di belakangnya menabraknya.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya kemudian dia melihat kereta yang akan melewati mereka. Kyungsoo melihat para Dauntless senior berlari lebih cepat sebelum kemudian mereka melompat ke dalam gerbong kereta yang pintunya terbuka. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia memang sudah tahu banyak soal keberanian Dauntless tapi dia tetap sedikit kaget ketika dia disuruh untuk ikut melompat ke dalam kereta yang berjalan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat, Kyungsoo berhasil memegang _handle_ pintu gerbong kemudian dengan susah payah menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam gerbong. Kyungsoo terjatuh di lantai gerbong dengan suara keras, membuat para Dauntless senior itu tertawa.

Kyungsoo mengelus bahunya yang nyeri dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki yang Kyungsoo yakin berasal dari Candor jika dilihat dari pakaiannya. "Mereka gila." ujar Kyungsoo

Anak di sebelah Kyungsoo tertawa, "Dauntless memang seperti itu. Oya, aku Minseok."

"Kyungsoo."

Baru saja Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana rasanya bernafas normal. Para Dauntless senior sudah berdiri dan mendekati pintu yang terbuka. "_Come on babies, time to go_!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, saat ini kereta mereka tengah melewati atap gedung-gedung bertingkat dan mereka disuruh pergi?! Apa para Dauntless senior itu berniat membunuh mereka?

Kyungsoo bergerak untuk bangun bersama dengan Minseok kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Dauntless senior yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pintu. Kyungsoo melihat keluar dan dia menyadari bahwa kereta mereka berada di posisi yang sangat tinggi. Jika terjatuh Kyungsoo yakin sekali dia akan mati.

Dauntless senior yang berdiri di pinggir pintu itu menatap Kyungsoo, "Saat kereta ini cukup dekat dengan gedung, kalian harus melompat ke atap gedung tersebut. Ini bagian dari tes, kalau kalian gagal, kalian akan menjadi _factionless_."

"Kurasa kita akan mati kalau gagal melompat." ujar Minseok.

Dauntless senior itu tertawa, "Tepat sekali, Candor. Jadi, pastikan dirimu tidak gagal."

Dauntless senior itu menatap keluar kemudian dia berteriak "Sekarang!" dan tanpa ragu melompat turun dari kereta.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian ikut melompat. Kyungsoo mengerang saat kakinya terasa sangat sakit karena membentur atap. Tapi kemudian dia bergegas berlari sebelum dirinya terinjak oleh orang-orang yang melompat turun dari kereta.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan dia menahan nafasnya saat melihat seorang anak Amity terjatuh dari gedung karena gagal melompat. Kyungsoo bergidik takut dan memutuskan untuk terus berlari. Kyungsoo berhenti tidak jauh dari pinggir gedung karena dia melihat beberapa Dauntless senior berhenti di sana.

"Oke, ini tes terakhir. Kalau kalian berhasil melewatinya, maka kalian bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan Dauntless. Tapi, masih ada tes lainnya yang akan membuat kalian resmi dianggap sebagai Dauntless dan tes itu tidak akan dilakukan saat ini."

"Apa tesnya?" tanya seorang anak Abnegation dengan nafas terengah.

Dauntless senior itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pinggir gedung. "Kalian harus melompat dari sini."

Minseok menyipitkan matanya, "Apa di bawah sana ada jaring atau semacamnya?"

Dauntless senior itu tersenyum miring, "Itu harus kalian pastikan sendiri."

Kyungsoo terdiam, jawaban dari Dauntless senior itu sama sekali tidak memberikan sesuatu yang berarti. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pinggir gedung dan melihat ke bawah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

"Tertarik untuk menjadi _first jumper_, Erudite?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Dauntless senior yang baru saja bertanya dengan nada mengejek padanya. Kyungsoo melepaskan mantel berwarna biru khas Eruditenya dan melemparkannya. Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Dauntless senior itu sebelum kemudian dia melompat ke bawah.

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa untuk berteriak karena dia begitu takut bahwa mungkin di bawah sana tidak ada apapun selain tanah yang keras. Dan Kyungsoo tersedak saat dia mendarat di sesuatu yang melambungkannya lagi karena dia jatuh dengan keras. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dia baru sadar dia terjatuh di sebuah jaring yang besar saat Kyungsoo merasakan tekstur tali di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo nyaris mengeluarkan pekikan pelan saat dia merasa jaringnya ditarik, Kyungsoo berguling ke samping dan dia melihat mata seseorang tengah berada tepat di depan matanya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan dia langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah orang yang bertatapan dengannya di _**The Hub**_.

Orang itu menyeringai, "Siapa namamu, _first jumper_?"

Kyungsoo berdehem, "K-Kyungsoo.."

Orang itu menarik Kyungsoo turun dari jaring, "_First jumper_, Kyungsoo!"

Para Dauntless yang ternyata berada di bawah bersorak keras dan bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara jeritan panjang kemudian jaring di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo bergoyang karena ada seseorang yang jatuh di atasnya.

Kyungsoo melihat Minseok bergerak untuk duduk di atas jaring dengan panik dan dia semakin panik saat melihat ada begitu banyak Dauntless di sekeliling ruangan. Orang yang menolong Kyungsoo memanggil salah satu temannya yang memiliki rahang persegi untuk membantu Minseok turun.

Orang itu menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari jaring, "Aku Kai, _welcome to_ Dauntless, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian hitam khas Dauntless, Kyungsoo berjalan bersama yang lainnya menuju ruang makan. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruangan, ada banyak sekali meja yang penuh dan tiap mejanya sangat berisik.

Kyungsoo dan beberapa anak lainnya memilih untuk duduk di meja yang kosong. Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangannya dan dia melihat Kai, tengah tertawa bersama anggota Dauntless lainnya di meja yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya saat dia mendengar suara sendok yang berdentingan dengan gelas kaca. Seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga yang lebar sedang berdiri di atas meja, "Perhatian semuanya!" seru pria itu.

"Namaku Chanyeol dan aku mengucapkan selamat datang untuk anak-anak baru Dauntless. Selamat datang di neraka, _kid_. _Enjoy your day_!" Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruang makan kemudian dia menunjuk Kai. "Hei Kai! Pidato!"

Kai nampak mengerang malas, dia berjalan menghampiri meja tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Chanyeol segera melompat turun dan langsung menghampiri pemuda mungil dengan mata berhiaskan _eyeliner_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja itu. Chanyeol memeluk pemuda itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Kai yang berdiri di atas meja. "Oke jadi, selamat datang di Dauntless. Tempat yang amat sangat menyebalkan." Terdengar suara _'Huuu'_ keras dari para Dauntless senior. Kai tertawa, "Hei, aku masih pemimpin kalian!" Kai berdehem pelan, "Jadi, anak baru, jangan berpikir dengan berada di ruangan ini saja kalian sudah resmi menjadi warga Dauntless. Kalian akan melewati serangkaian tes sebelum kalian resmi menjadi warga Dauntless, kalau kalian lulus, maka kami akan menganggap kalian sebagai bagian dari kami. Tapi kalau tidak, para _factionless_ di luar sana pasti akan menyambut kalian."

"Kita masih harus di tes?" gumam Minseok tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa begitu."

"Tesnya akan dimulai besok. Ingatlah satu hal, kalian sendiri yang memilih kami sebagai faksi kalian, jadi kali ini kamilah yang akan memilih kalian untuk masuk dalam faksi kami."

Para Dauntless senior bertepuk tangan setelah Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kai melompat turun dari meja dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya bagaikan neraka untuk Kyungsoo dan anak baru Dauntless lainnya. Sebelum mereka dites, mereka akan menjalani serangkaian pelatihan fisik yang amat sangat berat. Kyungsoo yang memang tidak pernah melatih tubuhnya selama 16 tahun hidupnya jelas saja merasa kesulitan.

Hari ini mereka semua sedang berlatih menembak dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah memegang senjata seumur hidupnya jelas saja sangat gugup. Kyungsoo meleset beberapa kali dan hanya mengenai targetnya tiga kali.

Kyungsoo melirik ke sebelahnya, di sebelahnya adalah anak baru yang berasal dari Amity, dia terus saja gagal, bahkan dia terlihat gemetaran saat memegang pistolnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sejak tadi diam menatap mereka, kemudian Kyungsoo melihat Kai memanggil Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham kemudian dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Oke, cukup! Semuanya berhenti! Kalian akan menghabiskan seluruh amunisi yang kita punya jika kalian menembak seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol.

Kai berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan, "Kau! Lee Taemin! Berdiri di depan papan target."

Taemin –anak Amity yang selalu gagal dalam menembak target– yang berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dan berjalan ke depan papan target. Kai mengambil sebuah pistol dan berjalan menghampiri Taemin, "Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Taemin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku gagal menembak targetku."

Kai mengangguk, "Tepat sekali. Dan kami tidak membutuhkan calon Dauntless yang tidak cakap sepertimu." Kai mengacungkan pistolnya di depan dahi Taemin, "Aku selalu mengawasi kalian saat latihan dan aku tahu bahwa kau adalah yang paling tidak berbakat."

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan panik, tapi dia tidak melihat seorang pun yang berusaha mencegah Kai. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, sementara pemuda mungil ber_eyeliner_ yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Baekhyun juga diam saja di sebelah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat jemari Kai yang mulai bergerak ke pelatuk dan rasa panik dan ngeri merayapi tubuh Kyungsoo. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Kai. "Hentikan!"

Kai menurunkan pistolnya, matanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Menyingkir dari sana, Erudite."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Aku sudah bukan bagian dari Erudite lagi sekarang."

Kai tersenyum miring, "Ya, tapi kau juga belum menjadi bagian dari Dauntless. Jika kau mati sekarang, kami tidak akan menguburmu di Dauntless. Kami akan membuangmu keluar."

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya gemetar karena takut, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat ada orang lain yang akan dibunuh di depan matanya. "Ka-kalau begitu jangan bunuh Taemin. Dia juga belum menjadi bagian dari Dauntless."

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Mulanya aku terkesan karena kau adalah _first jumper_, tapi kalau kau sudah bertingkah menyebalkan, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak segan membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo menelan _saliva_nya gugup. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh membunuh Taemin, jadi kau mau menggantikan posisinya?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "A-aku.."

Kai mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Berdirilah di depan papan target."

Chanyeol bergerak menghampiri Kai, "Hei Kai, tunggu dulu."

"Diam, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau membawa anak-anak baru selain mereka berdua ke tes mental mereka." Kai melirik pemuda ber_eyeliner_ di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kau juga Baekhyun, kau tahu Chanyeol tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan alat simulasi."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, mereka memberi isyarat agar para anak baru mengikuti mereka. Taemin masih berdiri kaku di hadapan papan target, Kai melirik Taemin dari balik kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau. Kemari."

Taemin berjalan dengan amat sangat kaku menuju Kai, sementara Kai menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo mundur. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menempel dengan papan target, kemudian Kai menyerahkan pistol yang dipegangnya pada Taemin.

Taemin menerima pistol itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Kau harus menembak sedekat mungkin dengan Kyungsoo, meleset sedikit saja maka kau akan membunuhnya. Kalau hasil tembakanmu terlalu jauh, maka aku akan menyuruhmu untuk mengulangnya terus hingga aku merasa jaraknya cukup dekat."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, bahkan seorang penembak professional pun pasti akan sulit memperkirakan dimana tepatnya pelurunya akan menancap, bagaimana dengan Taemin yang masih amatir?

Taemin mengangkat pistolnya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia mengacungkannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mulai menembak.

Peluru pertama mendarat sekitar 30 cm dari bahu Kyungsoo. "_Again_.." ujar Kai.

Peluru kedua mendarat semakin jauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo, "_Again_.."

Kyungsoo melihat Taemin menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menembak lagi, peluru kali ini terasa berdesing begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rambutnya sedikit bergerak akibat peluru yang melewatinya dengan sangat cepat. Peluru itu mendarat dengan jarak kurang dari 1 cm dari telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh terduduk. Sementara Kai mengambil pistol dari tangan Taemin. "_Not bad_, sebagai hukumanmu untuk hari ini, aku akan menurunkan peringkatmu ke paling bawah. Jika kau tidak bisa menaikkan peringkatmu besok, maka kau gagal. Kau mengerti?"

Taemin mengangguk cepat, wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

"_Good_, sekarang pergilah ke tempat tes simulasi." ujar Kai santai.

Taemin segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan tersebut.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapan papan target. "Dan hukumanmu adalah membereskan ruangan ini." Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan tersebut.

Tepat setelah pintunya dibanting menutup oleh Kai, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis keras. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidup di Dauntless akan menjadi semenyeramkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya masih sama kejamnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Peringkat Kyungsoo naik dengan sangat lambat dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat peringkat Kyungsoo tetap berada pada titik aman adalah kemampuannya dalam mengatasi rasa takut di tes simulasi.

Kyungsoo amat sangat lemah di bagian pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. Karena itulah sebenarnya Kyungsoo amat sangat tidak ingin ikut tes pada hari ini karena hari ini akan ada tes bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Kyungsoo berdiri bersama yang lainnya di pinggir sebuah bidang lantai yang memang dikhususkan untuk latihan pertarungan ini. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kai memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol membawa sebuah _tab_ di tangannya sementara Baekhyun membawa sebuah kotak P3K.

Kai berdiri di tengah bidang lantai berbentuk persegi itu, "Hari ini adalah tes terakhir kalian. Kalau kalian lulus, maka kalian resmi menjadi anggota Dauntless. Tiga orang dengan peringkat terbawah akan mengulang tes ini hingga aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan kalian."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, jika mendapatkan ancaman seperti itu, Kyungsoo yakin sekali peserta tes hari ini akan menjadi sangat buas. Kyungsoo diam-diam berdoa dalam hati semoga dirinya masih bisa hidup setelah hari ini.

Pertarungan dimulai dan tepat seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, ini adalah pertarungan paling berdarah diantara seluruh sesi latihan mereka. Kai memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan diam, dia hanya akan mengangkat sebelah tangannya –isyarat bahwa pertandingan harus berakhir– ketika salah satu pihak sudah terlihat nyaris pingsan.

Dan akhirnya nama Kyungsoo dipanggil oleh Chanyeol, entah Kyungsoo sedang sial atau apa. Tapi lawannya adalah anak yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya. Bahkan kepalan tinju anak itu dua kali ukuran kepalan tinju Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap lawannya dengan waspada. Kemudian ketika anak itu mulai menyerang, Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar semampunya. Tapi tetap saja karena Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai berkelahi, anak itu berhasil memukul perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbatuk dan memuntahkan darahnya ke lantai. Tapi anak itu tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo menarik nafas karena dia sudah kembali menendang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang sakit dan saat dia terbanting karena tendangan itu, Kyungsoo melihat Kai menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

Kemudian Kai mengangkat tangannya tepat sebelum anak itu meninju wajah Kyungsoo. Kai beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Bawa dia untuk diobati." Kai beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Lanjutkan tesnya." ujar Kai sebelum dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk istirahat total selama sisa hari itu. Jadi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu dimana peringkatnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap semoga saja peringkatnya tidak berada di tiga terbawah.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar menuju ruang makan saat makan malam tiba. Kyungsoo bergerak memasuki ruang makan dan berjalan perlahan untuk mencari teman-temannya. Disaat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dia melihat Minseok tengah berdiri diatas kursinya dan melambai dengan bersemangat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri meja Minseok. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat panik saat tadi Kai menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengobatimu. Kupikir lukamu sangat parah." ujar Minseok.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya, "Bagaimana dengan peringkatnya?"

"Mereka akan mengumumkannya sebentar lagi." Minseok menatap sekeliling, "Ah, lihat! Chanyeol sudah akan mengumumkannya."

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas meja. Sementara Kai terlihat berdiri di sebelah meja tempat Chanyeol berada. Kai memang pemimpin Dauntless, tapi dia lebih banyak menyerahkan urusan publik seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Kai hanya akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang memang perlu ditambahkan dari pidato Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah layar besar di dinding yang menampilkan peringkat mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega saat dirinya berada di titik aman dan itu berarti dia resmi masuk ke Dauntless.

Minseok bersorak riang dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Kyungsoo merasa bahunya ditarik oleh seseorang dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memberitahumu agar diam di kamar hari ini?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup, "Ya, tapi aku harus keluar untuk makan malam kan?"

"Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu." ujar Kai santai.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Tidak perlu, Kai. Sebagai pemimpin Dauntless, aku yakin kau punya banyak hal yang harus kau urus."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oke, terserah. Tapi besok aku akan mengajakmu keluar. Tunggu aku di depan pintu masuk Dauntless setelah makan siang."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tepat setelah Kai pergi, Minseok menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan antusias. "Kenapa kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Kai? Kalian punya hubungan khusus?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Tidak!"

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo kecewa, "Sayang sekali, padahal kalian terlihat serasi."

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya panas, dia yakin sekali wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kyungsoo menunggu Kai di depan pintu Dauntless, dan tak lama kemudian Kai muncul dan segera berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak juga."

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan membimbingnya menyusuri jalan. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya dia pergi keluar. Selama proses tes dilaksanakan, seluruh anak baru memang dilarang untuk keluar dari markas Dauntless.

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar senang, "Kelihatannya kau gembira sekali."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai masih dengan senyum lebarnya, "Aku memang sangat ingin pergi keluar."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat wajah gembiramu sampai malam nanti, tapi sekarang kita harus bergegas sebelum keretanya meninggalkan kita." ujar Kai seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berlari.

Kyungsoo berlari mengikuti Kai dan mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kereta terlihat akan melintas dan Kai segera berlari menyongsong kereta itu. Kai membuka pintu salah satu gerbong dan dengan santainya menarik tubuhnya masuk, sementara Kyungsoo bersusah payah menggapai pintu kereta.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya masuk ke dalam gerbong. Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya karena ditarik oleh Kai mendarat di atas tubuh Kai. Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sementara kedua tangan Kyungsoo berada di dada Kai.

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dengan cepat dia bergerak bangun dari tubuh Kai.

"Ah, sayang sekali." gumam Kai.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di dekat pintu sambil menatap keluar kereta, "Kita mau ke mana?"

Kai tersenyum misterius, "Lihat saja nanti."

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk turun. Mereka berdua melompat turun dan berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling saat dia merasa dia mengenal jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui.

Dan Kyungsoo tersentak saat dia menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja tiba di Erudite, rumah lama Kyungsoo.

"Erudite?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu seluruh keluargamu ada di Erudite, dan walaupun ikatan faksi berada di atas ikatan keluarga, tapi aku yakin kau pasti merindukan keluargamu."

"Tapi, apa ini boleh dilakukan, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo karena dia tahu resiko berpindah faksi adalah tidak akan bertemu keluarganya lagi.

"Aku pemimpin Dauntless, Kyung. Aku berhak melakukan apapun jika faksi lain masih ingin Dauntless menjaga mereka."

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki wilayah Erudite. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dan dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang, kakaknya itu mengenakan kacamata dan itu berarti kakaknya sedang bekerja.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan berlari ke arah Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon!" pekik Kyungsoo riang.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan dia membulatkan matanya _shock_ saat melihat Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon refleks menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya walaupun dia masih kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo.

"Huaaa, aku senang sekalii!" ujar Kyungsoo riang.

Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kyung? Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran seenaknya."

"Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini." ujar Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh, Kai. Terima kasih sudah mengantar adikku." ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada agak ragu.

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon, "Dimana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka di _lab_, seperti biasanya. Tapi Kyung, kusarankan agar kau tidak menemui mereka. Ayah dan Ibu sangat kecewa saat kau memilih Dauntless. Kurasa hanya aku yang masih menganggapmu saudara kandungku."

Bibir Kyungsoo melengkung kecewa, "Begitu ya.." lirihnya sedih.

Joonmyeon merasa bersalah melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo, dia merogoh bagian dalam kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk _diamond_ berukuran kecil yang terbuat dari kristal. "Begini saja, kau ambilah ini. Kalung ini menandakan ikatan persaudaraan kita, selamanya aku adalah kakakmu, Kyung. Datanglah padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku pasti menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka."

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo memeluk Joonmyeon erat-erat. "Terima kasih, kau memang kakak terbaik sedunia."

Joonmyeon tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Dan kau adalah adik paling imut sedunia."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak imut!"

Joonmyeon tertawa dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyungsoo, "Ya ya, coba katakan itu lagi nanti setelah kau tinggal cukup lama di Dauntless dan menjadi agak _manly_."

"Kyungsoo tidak akan berubah menjadi _manly_, Joonmyeon. Dia akan tetap seimut sekarang, aku yang akan memastikan itu." ujar Kai.

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Jaga adikku ya, Kai. Kyungsoo ini sangat lemah di aktifitas fisik, makanya aku khawatir setengah mati saat dia masuk Dauntless. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tenang di seminggu pertama kepergian Kyungsoo. Tapi aku senang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo meninju bahu Joonmyeon, "Yak! Aku tidak selemah itu!"

Joonmyeon tertawa keras dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Aku selalu menyayangimu, Kyung. Kau harus ingat itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil di bahu Joonmyeon, "Hmm, aku tahu."

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian dia menatap Kai, "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua, tapi aku mengenalmu sebagai pemimpin Dauntless, Kai. Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga adikku di Dauntless?"

Kai mengangguk, "Percayalah padaku. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja."

"Oke, kurasa sudah waktunya reuni keluarga ini berakhir." Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan.." Joonmyeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "Kau hebat dalam urusan memilih pasangan, Kyung." bisik Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo mendelik dengan muka merah padam karena malu, "Yak! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Joonmyeon tertawa dan mendorong Kyungsoo ke arah Kai, "Kembalilah ke Dauntless. Terima kasih atas kunjungan mendadak ini. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat wajah imutmu setelah beberapa bulan berlalu."

Kyungsoo mendelik lagi ke arah Joonmyeon tapi dia diam saja saat Kai menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari Erudite.

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo dan Kai keluar, seorang pria dengan wajah manis dan lesung pipitnya datang menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Tadi aku mendengar kalau Kyungsoo datang, apa itu benar?" tanya pria itu pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh dan menatap pria itu, "Ya, Kyungsoo datang mengunjungiku. Aku senang sekali, Yixing."

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau senang, Kyungsoo kan adik kesayanganmu."

"Dan kurasa setelah ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku sudah tahu kalau akan ada orang yang menjaga Kyungsoo."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa Kai menyukai Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin Kai akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah? Wah.."

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Yah, sekarang anak itu tidak akan iri lagi melihat kemesraan kita berdua." Joonmyeon merangkul Yixing dan membawanya ke dalam.

Yixing memukul kepala Joonmyeon dengan kertas, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak di siang hari seperti ini, Joonmyeon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke depan kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kepada Kai, "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Kai. Aku senang sekali."

Kai tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah."

"Aku pasti membuat masalah karena menculik pemimpin Dauntless seharian ini." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu akan kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku pergi kencan denganmu. Jadi mereka tidak akan marah aku menghilang bersamamu seharian ini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, wajahnya merona parah saat Kai mengecup pipinya.

Kai menyeringai seksi, "Sampai nanti, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak terus menerus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan riang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan terbangun saat dia merasakan seseorang membekap mulutnya. Kyungsoo meronta keras dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkraman orang-orang yang ternyata adalah anak baru Dauntless, sama seperti dirinya. Suara ribut-ribut itu membuat Minseok yang tidur di ruangan yang sama terbangun.

"Hentikan!" teriak Minseok sambil berusaha menolong Kyungsoo.

Salah satu anak dengan tubuh paling besar mendorong Minseok hingga kepala Minseok membentur dinding dan mengeluarkan darah. Minseok membentur lantai batu yang dingin dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hmmmmffff!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berteriak memanggil Minseok namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara aneh karena dia dibekap.

"Heh, dasar pelacur. Kami tahu kau menggoda Kai agar selamat dari tes kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat mendengar ucapan salah satu anak yang mencengkramnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Dasar pelacur, pasti si Kai dan para senior Dauntless lainnya sudah merasakan tubuhmu sebagai bayaran agar kau selamat di tes, kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau yang sangat payah bisa lolos tes?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai gemetar karena takut saat dia merasakan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya mulai bergerak membuka pakaiannya. Kyungsoo mencoba menjerit namun tidak ada suara berarti yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Oh ayolah, _bitch_. Kami hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit, anggap saja sebagai bayaranmu karena curang, oke? Lagipula pelacur sepertimu pasti sudah berpengalaman untuk hal ini kan?"

Kyungsoo menangis. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Kyungsoo meronta semampunya dan menggigit tangan orang yang sedang membekap mulutnya, tapi orang itu meninju Kyungsoo hingga bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau kami akan benar-benar menyiksamu!"

'_Kai! Kai, tolong aku!'_ jerit Kyungsoo dalam hatinya saat orang-orang itu berhasil membuka kaus yang dipakainya.

_**Brak **_

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mereka melihat Kai berdiri di sana bersama Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Wajah Kai terlihat begitu menyeramkan, terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang marah besar saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian semua akan kubunuh."

Semua orang yang mencengkram Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri, Kai berjalan mendekati mereka semua dan memberikan pukulan telak di tiap orang. "Chanyeol! Bawa mereka keluar, besok mereka akan disidang di hadapan semua Dauntless." Kai beralih menatap Jongdae, "Jongdae! Obati dia, kurasa lukanya cukup parah." ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Minseok yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongdae berlari kecil ke arah Minseok dan menggendongnya keluar kamar.

Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. "Kyung, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan takut.

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa, ini aku. Tenanglah." Kai bergerak menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo agar tenang.

Kyungsoo mencengkram bagian punggung kaus yang dipakai Kai erat-erat dan mulai menangis keras karena takut. "A-aku takut.."

Kai mencium kepala Kyungsoo, "Ssh, tenanglah. Maafkan aku karena sedikit terlambat. Tenanglah, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo agak tenang, Kai membawanya ke kamar pribadi Kai. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan es untuk mengompres bibirmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Kai kembali dengan wadah berisi handuk dan air es. Dengan perlahan Kai mengompres bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo, "Maaf, sakit sekali ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Kai tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai, "Kai, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Mereka menganggapku menggodamu demi bisa masuk ke dalam Dauntless, dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku memang tidak seharusnya bisa lulus tes."

Kai terdiam, dia melemparkan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengompres bibir Kyungsoo ke wadahnya. "Kau tidak pernah menggodaku, Soo. Aku memang sudah amat sangat tertarik padamu bahkan sejak aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam _**The Hub**_ bersama keluargamu. Kau ingat kita pernah bertatapan di _**The Hub**_ kan? Saat itu aku memang sudah sangat tertarik padamu dan aku berniat untuk mengejarmu walaupun nantinya kau memilih faksi yang berbeda. Dan ternyata Tuhan memang menyayangiku karena kau memilih untuk masuk Dauntless."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai menarik nafas dalam, "Ketika aku melihatmu turun sebagai _first jumper_ dan memperkenalkan namamu, aku benar-benar menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak ke seluruh Dauntless bahwa aku menyukaimu." Kai tertawa kecil, "Seluruh petinggi Dauntless sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Makanya Chanyeol sempat mencegahku saat aku memintamu untuk berdiri di hadapan papan target menggantikan Taemin."

Kai menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, Kyung. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menghukummu, melihatmu terluka benar-benar membuatku sakit. Karena itulah aku langsung menghentikan pertandinganmu dan memilih untuk pergi, karena melihatmu terluka benar-benar menyiksaku."

"A-apa kau serius, Kai?"

Kai tersenyum dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja aku serius, sayangku. Kalau aku tidak serius, aku tidak mungkin menemui keluargamu, kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "Jadi, tujuanmu mengajakku ke Erudite adalah itu?"

Kai mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dan untungnya kakakmu merestui kita."

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memerah, "Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak.."

Kai memejamkan matanya, "Itu bukan masalah, aku yakin kau pasti akan mencintaiku nanti."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat percaya diri, Tuan."

Kai tertawa, "Oh Tuhan, andai saja orang-orang brengsek itu tidak melukai bibirmu aku pasti sudah menciummu sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mengelus bahu Kai, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya saat dia merasa tangannya basah dan dia memekik karena melihat darah di tangannya. "Kai! Kau terluka!"

Kai melirik bahunya, "Aku tidak terluka, ini darah orang-orang itu." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang ternoda dan menyekanya dengan handuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengompres bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai berdiri dan melepaskan kausnya dengan santai, "Aku akan mengganti bajuku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kai dengan santainya melepas pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan setelah sebelumnya melempar kausnya ke keranjang. Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat gambar di punggung Kai.

"Kai, kau mentato punggungmu sebanyak itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat tato Kai yang memenuhi punggungnya.

"Aah ini.." Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa memakai kausnya yang dia bawa. Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo, "Keren kan? Aku membuatnya di hari aku resmi menjadi pemimpin Dauntless."

Secara refleks jemari Kyungsoo bergerak menyusuri tato di punggung Kai, "Apa ini lambang dari semua faksi?"

Kai mengangguk, "Ya, tepat sekali."

"Apakah sakit?"

"Hmm?"

"Saat kau ditato, apakah rasanya sakit?"

Kai tertawa kecil, "Sakitnya ditato tidak sebanding dengan sakitnya hatiku saat melihatmu terperangkap di tempat tidurmu bersama orang-orang yang mencengkrammu."

Kyungsoo memukul punggung Kai keras, "Jangan menggodaku!"

Kai tertawa dan memakai kausnya, "Aku tidak pernah menggodamu, sayang." Kai melirik jam besar di dinding kamarnya, "Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung tapi Kai sudah mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dengan Kai yang berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meronta dari pelukan Kai, "Yak, Kai! Kenapa kau juga tidur di sini?!"

"Ini tempat tidurku, sayang. Dan kau kan kekasihku, apa salahnya kita tidur bersama?" ujar Kai santai.

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya, "Yak! Aku belum resmi menjadi kekasihmu."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, "Diamlah sebelum aku menciummu agar kau diam."

Kyungsoo refleks menutup mulutnya, dengan sedikit menggerutu Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dan membiarkan Kai memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Selama berjalan, Kai terus menerus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, membuat banyak orang menatap mereka dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menggoda Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke arah meja yang berisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Minseok. Minseok terlihat sudah lebih baik dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Aku hanya gegar otak ringan, bukan masalah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik, luka di sudut bibirku juga sudah mulai mengering."

Chanyeol menyikut Kai, "Ehem, sepertinya ada yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih."

Kai tertawa, "Tidak juga. Oya, bagaimana dengan anak-anak baru semalam?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan kepalanya ke sudut ruangan, "Mereka di sana."

Kai menatap sudut ruangan kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol, "Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan mulai menaiki meja dan berseru agar semua orang memperhatikannya sebentar, "_Guys_, pemimpin kita akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

Kai bergerak naik setelah Chanyeol turun, "Oke, jadi semalam aku melihat tindakan pelecehan yang dilakukan para anak baru di sana," Kai menunjuk sudut ruangan, "Kepada Kyungsoo, salah satu anggota baru Dauntless. Selain itu dia juga melukai Minseok dan membuatnya mengalami gegar otak. Prinsip Dauntless adalah keberanian dan kekuatan, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa melukai sesama Dauntless."

Kai menunjuk anak baru yang semalam menyerang Kyungsoo, "Mereka sama sekali tidak menghargai ikatan faksi dengan menyerang teman mereka sendiri. Jadi, apa menurut kalian kita harus membiarkannya?"

Terdengar berbagai macam seruan yang mengusulkan hukuman untuk mereka. Kai menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar orang-orang di ruangan itu tenang.

"Sebagai pemimpin Dauntless, aku akan memberikan hukuman kepada mereka. Jika ada yang ingin membantuku menghukum mereka, aku akan menerima bantuan dari kalian dengan senang hati." ujar Kai dan disambut dengan seruan penuh semangat dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi." Kai membungkuk dan menarik Kyungsoo agar ikut naik ke atas meja, "Mulai hari ini Do Kyungsoo adalah pasanganku! Dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menggodaku hingga aku mau menjadi kekasihnya, aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku juga yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Jadi, jika kalian berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo, kalian akan menghadapiku. Kalian mengerti?"

Seisi ruangan bersorak menyetujui disusul dengan ucapan selamat untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai melompat turun dari meja kemudian membantu Kyungsoo untuk turun.

"_God_, Kai, berapa umurmu sampai kau bisa membuat orang sebanyak ini menurutimu?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa, "Aku baru 19 tahun, sayangku. Dan di Dauntless, usia bukanlah patokan untuk memilih seseorang menjadi pemimpin."

Jongdae mengangguk menyetujui, "Kai lahir dan besar di Dauntless dan dia amat sangat menyeramkan. Tipikal pemimpin Dauntless sejati."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Kau beruntung kau tidak bersama dengan Kai saat tes awalnya sebagai anak baru. Kai bahkan membuat pemimpin Dauntless sebelumnya nyaris mati saat bertarung dengannya di tes."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hei ayolah, jangan menakut-nakuti pacarku." ujar Kai seraya menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan ngeri, "Kai, apa aku boleh berubah pikiran dengan tidak menjadi pacarmu?"

"Yak! Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau tetap pacarku apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Kai tidak terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan keluar Dauntless. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak pergi ke Erudite, Kai hanya mengajak Kyungsoo menyusuri wilayah Dauntless dan saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersama di sebuah padang ilalang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Dauntless punya tempat seperti ini, kupikir wilayah Dauntless hanya berpusat di bawah tanah itu saja." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh salah satu ilalang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Kai tertawa, "Wilayah Dauntless itu luas, sayangku. Markas kita memang di bawah tanah, tapi seluruh wilayah di luar sana adalah wilayah Dauntless kecuali markas faksi lain. Dauntless menjaga seluruh tempat ini."

"Apa ada tempat menarik lainnya?"

Kai mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengunjunginya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan kembali berjalan, "Kai, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kurasa aku tidak menarik sama sekali."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya, "Kita punya seribu alasan untuk membenci orang lain, tapi terkadang kita tidak akan bisa menyebutkan satu alasan kenapa kita menyukai seseorang. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Karena menyukai seseorang tidak butuh alasan khusus, kau hanya menyukainya. Kau menyukainya apa adanya sehingga bahkan kau tidak sempat berpikir mengenai alasanmu menyukainya karena kau terlalu sibuk memujanya. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan padamu, Kyungsoo. Aku menyukaimu bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu berjalan memasuki The Hub, bahkan saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, tapi yang aku tahu hanya aku menyukaimu dan aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milikku."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Kai." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa kemudian dia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, "Jongin, panggil aku Jongin."

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kai semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Kai menekan lembut bibirnya. Kyungsoo diam saja saat Kai mulai melumat bibirnya dengan begitu intens hingga suara decakan terdengar dari mereka.

_Well_, mungkin keputusan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke Dauntless bukanlah ide buruk. Karena di Dauntless, dia bisa bertemu dengan Kai dan menemukan cintanya.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yeah_, berakhir dengan 6k+ _words_!

Sebenarnya ini kubuat karena memang terinspirasi dari _post_ di _tumblr_ itu, tapi ternyata aku baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah _**KaiSoo Day**_ jadi _fict_ ini kupersembahkan untuk meramaikan _**KaiSoo Day**_! ^^v

_**Happy Birthday, Do Kyungsoo! **_

_**Happy KaiSoo Day, KaiSoo shippers! **_

_**Happy Birthday, Kim Jongin! **_

(_Well_, aku tahu ulang tahun Jongin itu besok, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengucapkannya sekarang kan? Haha ^^v)

.

.

.

.

_So_, apa kalian pegal membaca _oneshoot_ super panjang ini? Hahaha ^^v

_Oh, and there is no sequel for this story too.._

_Sorry _

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
